


First Experience

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [1]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Cell Phones, Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Menstruation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, first time menstruating, mirror, shower head, torch light, urinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a girl started masturbating. The vagina fingering, nipple play, cell phone, mirror and torch light will only come into play in the later part of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted to write this to share how a girl might feel about sexual stuff while growing up, because in my country, most girls don't talk about this kinda thing. :'D Please let me know what you think. Hahaha, thanks!! Enjoy!!

There was a girl, who started masturbating when she was 9 years old. But she didn't know it was masturbation, she only knew it felt good after doing it one day, and she continued doing it every single day from then on. This was the start to her extended bath time.

What happened was, she was bathing and "cleaning" her vagina after urinating, by facing the shower head spray towards her vagina. She was squatting with her feet flat on the ground, holding the shower head in her left hand, with the back of her left hand and the head of the shower head touching the floor, and her right hand placing palm faced down diagonally to her right in front of her to support and balance her. She did it previously, so she did it again. It started out feeling normal, nothing much except for the feeling of water on her vagina. But then after a few minutes of continuous spraying, she started to feel something. It was a weird but good feeling, so she continued spraying at that angle. She started having an inexplicable sensation rise in her, until she started trembling, and that feeling rose till it came all over her, like it overflowed. She released her breath that she unknowingly held in, and resumed her bath, albeit feeling light headed.

From then on, she continued doing this everyday while bathing. She didn't know that this good feeling was actually pleasure, derived from spraying water, or applying pressure on her clitoris. This routine takes about 15 to 20 minutes of continuous spraying at her clitoris, and it wastes a lot of water, and time. Hence from that day on, her bathing time increased, along with the water bills.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I wonder if this is too short. But, this is actually the third rewrite of this chapter. The previous 2 didn't save because I wrote it on my phone, in my email as a draft, but I didn't have internet access, and I refreshed the page when I had, and they were gone. :( I hope this story was ok. :'D 
> 
> Please comment!! :D


End file.
